As Love Grows
by Gamer Gal 913
Summary: He whispered. I didn't want to hear anything, because when he called me Alec I felt something bad would happen. So I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. He froze for a second then started kissing me back. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/43815/Desktop/Alli son%20Kent/Just%20me/My%20Fanfiction/As%20Love%

**A/N: I'm only saying this once I don't own the story and I have no intention of making a profit. So, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Some of this plot isn't mine either. PS Still ****unbeta'd.**

**Chapter One: A kiss in the Glass City**

**Alec's POV:**

"_I have to find Magnus before he finds a partner."_ I thought. We were both in Alicante, the shadowhunters homeland, and we were preparing for war. I only saw him once and he told me he loved me.

"Alec. Will you listen to me! Or at least tell me what you're looking for." Said my sister, Isabelle. "Not what. Who. Magnus. I'm going to ask him to be my partner." I replied. "Is that him?" I asked. "Nope that's a _werewolf_. What's her name? May?" Isabelle told me. "No, her name is Maya." Simon said. "There he is!" I said while making my way towards him.

"Magnus!" I yelled. "Alexander." He said coolly. "What are you doing?" "I came to ask you if you want to be my partn…" I explained. "With your parents so close, I don't think it's a good idea." He interrupted. "Please, Magnus?" I asked. "Ok." He replied. "Ok. Give me your hand." I said and smiled. He held his hand out and I took it with caution, fearing he might say no at any moment.

When I was done I said. "All right. Now you mark me." I said as I handed him my stele. He took my hand and started on the rune. "Alec." He whispered. I didn't want to hear anything, because when _he _called me Alec I felt something bad would happen. So I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. He froze for a second then started kissing me back.

I felt everyone's eyes on us. I heard their whispers but I didn't care. I was out. Everyone knew I was gay and in love with a warlock. I smiled as I pulled away. "I'm proud of you, Alexander." Magnus whispers in my ear.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" I heard my mom yell as she crossed the Hall of Accords to get to us. When she gets to me she says to Magnus. "Get away from my son!" To me she asks. "Do you know what you've done?" "Yes mom, I do, I just kissed the man I love." I answer her as Magnus wrapped his arm around my waist.

"No, the only thing you've done is bring shame to the Lightwood family. I always thought you were a good kid. You always did as you were told. You're an excellent Shadowhunter. I don't understand where did I go wrong?" She finished talking only to start sobbing.

"Mom, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm gay." I say. "Sometimes it happens, but you love me, don't you?" "Of course I do. You'll always be my baby, but your father and The Clave…" She said then cut her sentence off when she saw my father and the Inquisitor walking our way.

"Mom, listen, I love you. Just don't treat me any different. I'm still Alec." I say.

"Your not my son." My father said when he reached us. "This warlock has you under a spell." He continued.

"Mr. Lightwood, I love your son with all of my heart. I would never do something like that." Magnus said. "Warlock Bane, I would prefer if you stayed out of my business. We will no longer be in need of your services." My father said.

"Dad! You can't do that!" I yelled. "Please, I love him."

"Don't say that! I will not have a fag for a son." My father repeated.

"Dad!" I heard Isabelle say shocked. "Please don't do this. So, Alec loves a _male_ warlock, so what. It shouldn't matter that he's gay. He's still the same person he was fifteen minutes ago!"

"Izzy, please don't get yourself in trouble." I said. "Dad, look at me please, I've been hiding this from your for so long, I just wanted to get it off my chest. I'm still Alexander Lightwood."

Then the Inquisitor said. "What ever is happening between you and that warlock is wrong. You should have known that when both of you started your relationship."

"You could have gotten married to a wonderful shadowhunter girl and had plenty of children. We would have been proud grandparents. Do you think an shadowhunter girl will even think twice about you now?" My father said. "We would have been proud with anything but this. You will move out as soon as we get back to New York."

"You should be stripped of your marks." The Inquisitor said.

"No!" Magnus said. I looked at him questioningly for a moment before he spoke again. "Please, Mr. Lightwood, I know your son very well and getting stripped of his marks would kill him. He was born to be a shadowhunter. I'll leave him alone, if that's what it takes, just don't strip him of his marks."

I gasped. "Magnus, no! Father, I'll move out. I'll… I'll do anything."

"Alexander, look at me." Magnus whispered. I looked at him lovingly. "You need to be a shadowhunter. If that means that we can't be together, then…" He stopped talking and looked down with a sad expression. "I'll do it for you." He said in a teary voice.

"Warlock Bane, you have a deal, leave my son alone and I'll not have his marks stripped." My father said, holding out his hand for Magnus to shake.

Magnus reach out to shake back and I realized how much he loves me in that second. He loves me enough to go without me for the rest of his forever.

"No!" I shouted yanking his hand back. "No, Magnus. I refuse."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

I whispered as my tears finally fell. "Alexander!" Magnus replied. "What are you talking about?"

"I just realized that I love you just as much as you love me. I refuse to let you go without a fight." I said to him. I turned to my father and said. "I'll move out and face the trail to get my marks removed but we all know I did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you know that being in a relationship with a man is punishment enough. Let alone being in a relationship with _his kind_." My father said whispering the last two words.

"His Kind, Father! His Kind! Yes, He's a warlock but that doesn't make him any less of a man." I said getting angrier every second. "Father, if you hadn't noticed, We are surrounded by all kinds of different Downworlders, some of them being warlocks, You are even partnered yourself with a warlock, and your disowning me for being in love with one." I shouted at him.

"Alexander, you are only eighteen years old, you know nothing about love." He shouted back. "I know more than you think, father! Love is to think about a person nonstop. Love is to not be afraid to show how you really feel. Love is…" I stated breathlessly. I said those last to words looking into Magnus's eyes.

"Love is falling so hard you should be scared but you're not because you know that person will always be there to catch you." I finished taking Magnus's hand and intertwining it with mine. "I knew what love was the moment I looked into the eyes of this wonderful man because the moment I did that I knew that I would never be able to live my life without him."

Isabelle ran up to me and hugged me after that. "I'm proud of you, Alec." She said. To Magnus she said. "I'm trusting you with my brother's heart. If you break it you will not only be dealing with me but also Jace, Clary and Simon." After she said that she just smiled and hugged him, too.

I looked at my mother hopefully. "Are you with us or against us?" I asked. She walked towards me, looking at my father quickly before hugging Magnus and I. "My dear boy, I love you so much, I only want your happiness." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Maryse, This is wrong and you know it!" My father whispered. "Robert! I'm shamed of you. You'll allow us to fight along side Downworlders but you won't let your only other son be happy with the one he loves."

"All of this is nonsense, there is a battle coming up and talking about your son's sexuality." Clary's mother, Jocelyn, said. "You should talk about this later, when there isn't something more important to be do."

After she said that my father just huffed and walked away, then everyone else began to disperse. "Well, I'm glad that's over." Magnus said pulling me close to him, hugging me gently. I hugged him back. "For now." I whispered as he held me tight.

**A/N: So this is still unbeta'd, If anyone wants the job then PM me.**


	3. AN

**CHAPTER THREE: A/N**

**I am skipping the battle because I honestly can't write it. Just so you know I Still don't own ANYTHING! BTW WHO'S READY TO SEE THE MOVIE! YAY!**


End file.
